


Jealous

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Charlie Weasley stakes his claim on HarryThanks to Bicky for the idea, this one's for you!





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bickymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705691871/in/dateposted-public/)

Charlie had floo’d home to surprise his mother for her birthday, her shocked gasp and tears had been worth keeping his visit a secret from her. Nothing felt like home more than being wrapped in one of Molly’s hugs, even though Charlie now towered over her.

Even for a small family gathering there was at least 15 people if not more crowded into the front room of the Burrow. The table was laden with food and an enormous birthday cake.

Charlie moved around the groups of people, accepting hugs and kisses from the ladies, and hearty back slaps from the men. His father handed him a glass of butter beer as they chatted about the upcoming Quidditch match.

The sound of Ginny’s girlish laughter cut through the throng of chatter and Charlie turned to scan the room, looking for his sister, a smile on his handsome face as she held a special place in his heart, being the only girl.

That smile disappeared however when he spied her on a battered old sofa, canoodling with _his_ Harry Potter. Charlie felt a spike of jealousy thrumming through his body. They’d only began, whatever this was, the previous summer when Harry needed to get away from _The Daily Prophet_ for a while and Charlie had offered him the summer at the Dragon Reserve in Romania. What had started out as some necessary first aid, Harry hadn’t moved out of Broomhilda’s way fast enough, had ended up as a very satisfying make-out session. Charlie had no idea Harry was bisexual.

Charlie handed his empty glass to his father, walked over to Harry and dragged him to his feet. Before he could say anything Charlie crashed their mouths together, to the shocked gasps from his family as he proclaimed their relationship loud and clear.


End file.
